


Peter, what have you done?

by xsteriism



Series: irondad fics [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter gets stuck in a tree, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Protocols, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tree Climbing, What else is new, all fluff, also its exam week, but enjoy please, but ned is the reason why Peter climbed the tree, by Tony Stark, idk why I wrote this instead of studying, iron man comes to save the day, what else is there to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/pseuds/xsteriism
Summary: Peter does stupid things and Tony's there to stop him, until he isn't, and he comes to save the day instead.





	Peter, what have you done?

**Author's Note:**

> so hi. ive realised that I post and post and post on tumblr but not really on ao3 (I'll take very long) but here I am, posting on ao3 before on tumblr
> 
> so yes, this hasn't been posted to tumblr (yet) so enjoy! xD

Peter did stupid things. And it has gotten to the point where Tony’s starting to think that he’s using his ‘it’s my Parker Luck’ excuse to do stupid things deliberately. But Tony’s just relieved that he’s usually present to stop the kid from doing anything life-threatening and stupid. 

The billionaire had lost count on the number of times Peter had jumped head first into danger just for him to pull the kid back. And that was when they’re alone together. God only knows the amount of trouble the kid gets into without the engineer to stop him. 

Yeah, Peter had super strength and super healing powers, but was it really necessary to jump headfirst into danger the moment someone needs help? What about Tony, then? How was he to cope with the near heart attacks every time F.R.I.D.A.Y alerts him about the injuries Peter sustained during patrol?

Also, why couldn’t the kid just stay at home, where there were multiple security measures to keep him safe? Why must he insist on saving the world? 

_“With great power comes great responsibility, Mr. Stark.”_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. 

What about _his_ responsibility? To keep the kid safe? 

Jeez, literally just the other day the poor genius had to stop the kid from somersaulting off the Empire State Building just because his boyfriend said so. 

“Hey Peter,” Ted? Greg? Ned? Ned said, poking Peter’s arm. “You have a what? Spidey-sense, right?”

Peter nodded distractedly, taking apart his web-shooters to upgrade it. Ned loomed over his shoulder to take a better look. “And… you have the web-shooters to save you from danger, right?”

Tony had looked up at the mere mention of the kid and danger in the same sentence. What was the Ned getting at?

“So… you can safely do a flip off the Empire State Building, right?” As soon as Ned finished his sentence, Peter had already strapped on his back-up web-shooters, hoodie on and shoes tied. And before the kid could do anything stupid, Tony reached over the table, and grabbed his hood, keeping him in place. 

“How about… you don’t?” Tony asked, although it didn’t sound like a request, more of an underlying threat. Both teenagers sulked for the rest of the night, but whatever, Tony’s just glad he didn’t have to wipe off Peter’s remains off the pavement below the Empire State Building tomorrow morning. 

And then, there was that other time when the billionaire went to Peter’s school to pick him up for the weekend’s lab session. It was later than usual, so there weren’t as many students. He looked up when he heard the kid and his boyfriend, nearly having a heart attack when Ned tackled Peter to the ground because he got lost in conversation and started to walk up the school wall. 

Tony had sighed, resigned to his fate as Peter clambered into the car, giddy with the adrenaline of being tackled to the ground. 

Not to mention the time when the engineer walked into Peter tangled in a chair. He had promptly walked out, unwilling to deal with Peter’s peculiarity. 

Obviously, after one too many near catastrophes, Tony had to do something about it. So, he gave Peter a StarkWatch, connected to F.R.I.D.A.Y. His AI would alert him of anything suspicious going on with Peter or if he was injured. 

Sure, the ‘baby monitor’ protocol existed, but Tony felt like that hadn’t been enough and so the ‘Peter, what have you done’ protocol was born. 

That specific protocol was activated if F.R.I.D.A.Y. couldn’t read Peter’s vitals or if his vitals spiked. It was foolproof, in Tony’s opinion. What could go wrong with so many protocols in place to keep one kid safe?

——

Peter and Ned was out on a date when they stumbled upon a big tree. Instead of sitting under it like most normal couples, Ned took one look at it and told Peter he wouldn’t be able to climb it. 

Of course, Peter being the dumb kid he was, took that as a challenge, took his valuables off and started climbing the tree like his life depended on it. But once he reached the top of the tree and proved Ned wrong, he couldn’t get back down. 

“What do you mean, you’re stuck?” Ned cackled, tears streaming down his face from his laughter. 

Peter squinted down at his boyfriend from the his perch. “I mean that I’m stuck. Can’t move kind of stuck.”

Ned just fell onto soft grass laughing, slapping his knee, pulling out his phone to record his stupid boyfriend. They were drawing in a crowd, and an old lady concerned about Peter’s safety had called the fire brigade. Now all they had to do was make sure Peter didn’t fall off the tree and break anything. 

There were more phones out to record Peter, even if he was up so high up, most of their phone wouldn’t be able to get a clear shot of his face anyway. 

By the time the fire department reached, Peter was already halfway to bored, although Ned was still wheezing with laughter. The vigilante was just glad he could get out of the tree. Then, he watched in horror as the ladder only reached two-thirds of the tree. The old lady who called the fire brigade started crying, while Ned laughed even harder, if it were possible. 

——

“Protocol ‘Peter, what have you done?’ has been activated, Boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted. “Mr. Parker is either dead or he took of his StarkWatch.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” 

And if the AI had a human body, she would be waving her hand in a dismissive manner. “Yes, Boss. Rule 498: no death jokes.”

Tony sighed, but before he could pull up Peter’s last known address, his phone rang. 

“Mr. Stark?” A breathy voice said, a snicker following right after. “Mr. Stark— I think—“

“Ted? Ned?” The billionaire asked. “What’s going on, where’s Pete?”

There was uncontrollable laughter on the other side of the line. “That’s— that’s the thing— Peter— he’s— he’s stuck in a tree.”

Glancing at the clock hung by the entrance to the lab, Tony sighed. It was nine-thirty. It was too early for this. 

——

Peter could have cried with relief when he saw the familiar red and gold approaching. He had been stuck in this godforsaken tree for give or take an hour, and his limb are begging to be free. 

How did he get stuck in the first place? He’s Spider-Man, Godamnit! 

“Mr. Stark!” He called out happily when the man was within earshot. 

A robotic kind of sigh emitted out of the suit, and Mr. Stark placed both his hands on his hips. “Kid—“

Another robotic sigh. “Kid— how did you...?”

Peter grinned wolfishly up at his mentor, a hand reaching out to him. A whirring sound could be heard, and Mr. Stark flew towards him, carrying him into the air. 

“My saviour!”

“We’re going to having a serious talk about your—“ Mr. Stark sucked in a sharp breath. “Your... ridiculous tendencies.”

Peter nodded, and held onto cold metal. “Ned’s below... could you maybe...”

The vigilante could practically _feel_ his mentor’s eye roll, and beamed up at him. Mr. Stark would always come to save the day, even if he grumbles and complains.

**Author's Note:**

> \---- for my mdzs fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs (in case the below doesnt work)
> 
> [my mdzs tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs) if you wanna cry about wangxian together! 
> 
> \---- for my marvel fics and stuff 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad (in case the link below doesnt work)
> 
> [my marvel tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad) if you wanna scream about irondad or marvel in general to me!!
> 
> \----
> 
> also! if you'd like to talk to me on discord then my user is: z y || 💙#0830
> 
> \----
> 
> leave kudos if you liked it!! make me :) by writing a quick comment?   
come chat with me on tumblr if you want XD (i have my anons on if youre too shy!)


End file.
